Various medical procedures benefit from the use of tissue fixation devices for repairing damaged tissues and/or for securing other devices to the patient. Exemplary tissue fixation devices can include one or more tissue and/or bone anchors coupled to one or more suture elements. The particular configuration of the anchor/suture constructs can vary from procedure to procedure. There is a continuing need for improved devices and methods for deploying such tissue fixation devices in an efficient manner.